tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandstorm to the rescue!
Characters: Alpha Trion, Blaster, Crosscut, Cuffs, Dust Devil, Old One, Sandstorm, Spike Location: Autobot City; Shattered Glass Tarn Date: October 29, 2012 Players: BZero (Alpha Trion, Blaster, Crosscut, Old One, Sandstorm), Dust Devil (Dust Devil), Horsetuna (Cuffs), Spikewitwicky (Spike) TP: Dweller TP; Shattered Glass TP Summary: Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Shattered Glass TP Category:Logs As logged by Sandstorm - Monday, October 29, 2012, 8:56 PM --------------------------------------------- Main Entrance - Autobot City :As you enter the main entrance of Autobot City, a few Autobot guards stop you and check your entrance pass, after they see you have the correct credentials, they wave you on. The inside of Metroplex is ENORMOUS, it seems as if it could go on forever. The walls are completely made of steel and there are computer terminals and intercoms located at strategic places along the way. Straight ahead is a corridor leading towards the heart of the city, and the exit lies opposite of it. Leading off to the side is a long tunnel that rises upwards towards the Landing Pad where aircraft of all types land and take off as visitors and military personal alike arrive and depart from the city. Sandstorm is in the main entrance to the city, looking around at the recent alarm. Cuffs is standing by the door, mostly just relaxing when Sandstorm and the others enter. He blinks and looks up at the sudden radio talk. A sigh and he slaps his radio as well "Coming Spike." he glances to Sanstorm, tilting his head 'Coming?" <> Cuffs says, "Coming" Cuffs goes to Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Cuffs has left. <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Dude - Crosscut -- have you guys found out anything yet? Jetfire is pitchin' a fit." <> Sit-Com says, "Test" <> Cuffs says, "Spike may want to hurry up..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "COMING!" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Nothing helpful. It seems that a virus of this sort may have broken out several vorns ago in Tarn and Vos, but I'm finding no record of a cure, besides the elimination of everyone infected." Sandstorm nods, and follows Cuffs into the repair bay. <> Cuffs says, "Well, THAT just sounds fitting for Decepticons... doesn’t help us either unless we go find a Con..." Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I'm about ready to ask the Decepticons for help. Like as not this is affecting them as well." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Reports certainly hint that they do." <> Sandstorm says, "If they've got it, they deserve it. We can't trust them to help." <> Cuffs says, "Can we steal it?" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "We have no evidence they even have a cure." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "You get a chance to read my theory or da-Sparkplug's theory, Crosscut?" Cuffs goes to Main Entrance - Autobot City. Cuffs has left. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "...Crosscut?" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I got it, but I'm an anthropologist at best. We need Alpha Trion for this, but he's on the other side of the rift." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "shit..." <> Cuffs says, "Why Alpha Trion? Where's Perceptor or Ratchet?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "With due respect to Perceptor and Ratchet... and if you two are hearing this, I DO mean with due respect, we may need an 'outside the box' thinker with this one." <> Cuffs says, "I'd say dont put all your tires in one bin personally... get everyone on it..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Yeah, but not every tire bin is... not... every... every tire bin is not - look, it's Alpha Trion..." <> DJ Blaster says, "I'm all for gettin' anyone and everyone on this... even Wheeljack, who I'm sure'll try to use explosives somehow." <> Sandstorm says, "I can cross over to the other side an' look for him - just give me the word!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Word! Go to it!" <> DJ Blaster says, "What about contactin' the Cons? Think it's worth it?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "have they contacted us?" <> DJ Blaster says, "Not that has been reported it me." <> Sandstorm says, "I'm on my way to the other side!" Sandstorm heads back out. He goes to Space Bridge. Space Bridge Sandstorm stands within the ring of the space bridge node at Hangar Bay - Autobot City. Power begins to build within the spacebridge... The energy releases in a blinding flash of light and everything within the ring vanishes! Soon Sandstorm is standing within the ring of the space bridge node at Entrance to Iacon - Iacon - Cybertron. <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Sandstorm has arrived on Cybertron." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "I'm scared. Jesus... a few years ago, this was no big deal. Then, when we had Daniel - it got so much harder to do this shit. NOW... with Megan..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Shit! Sorry. Didn't realize my radio was on." <> DJ Blaster says, "It could just be a Decepticon thang, considerin' his roots." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "come again?" <> DJ Blaster says, "I'm wonderin' if the disease is unique to Decepticons, if Jetfire's the only one who caught it." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "No - he's an Autobot. Dad and I saw the ritual - ALL Decepticon programming was absolutely wiped clean." <> DJ Blaster says, "Mentally he's an Autobot, but there could be something in his physiology that's fundamentally different than other Autobots aside from maybe Skyfire." <> Sandstorm says, "Alpha Trion. We need your help. Are you in range of this broadcast?" <> DJ Blaster says, "Autobots, I'm going to meet the Decepticons to help corral some of their infected for study." <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "I am, but I'm afraid I'm up to my neck on my own trouble at the moment. Feel free to help me with mine, and then I may live to help you with yours." <> Sandstorm says, "You've got a deal! Heading your way!" Sandstorm travels through the portal in the Manganese Mountains and then to Tarn in the Shattered Glass universe. Tarn - Shattered Universe :Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled benevolently by warrior-philosopher Shockwave. :Tarn was a center of great learning and scientific advancement until Optimus Prime began his planet-wide attack. Much of Tarn and its neighbor state Vos was destroyed by Autobot-launched photon missiles, and many peaceful neutrals fled to the Decepticon holdings in Polyhex. :One silver lining of Prime's attack is that the citizens of Tarns and Vos, for millennia strong cultural and intellectual rivals, have now banded together against the evil Autobots, and have achieved a unity unseen between them in eons. Dust Devil kicks out a leg when he sees the old one attacking in the hopes to throw off the evil one's aim. "No you don't...." >> Dust Devil strikes Old One with Kick. << Sandstorm flies in from above, and yells, "Alllright!" He brings his weapons online, and immediately joins the battle. Sandstorm transforms in the air, shooting as he streaks towards the ground to land on his feet. >> Sandstorm strikes Old One with Laser . << Alpha Trion takes advantage of Sandstorm's arrival, ducking in time to dodge the Old One's blast and thrusting out his palms to return with one of his own. >> Alpha Trion strikes Old One with Magnetic Induction Blast . << Old One is blasted at all sides - this battle clearly not going as expected. Favoring his wounded knee (no, not the Native American massacre), he attempts to transform once more, letting discretion be the better part of valor. With that cool Transformation sound, the form of Shattered Glass Alpha Trion begins to fall back, and his head folds into his body, his arms merge into his sides. The cloak on his back forms into Maneuvering Vanes. The legs form together, and he comes to a hover off the ground in the form of a Cybertroian Hovervehicle. The cannon on his left shoulder locks into place, as a cockpit raises up from in-between his breast. >> Old One retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Old One converts into starship mode and blasts from the area at incredible speed, leaving no clever quips behind this time. Old One has left. <> DJ Blaster says, "We've found infected Decepticons in the tunnels beneath Kalis. They've raised some sort of army, and are resistin' recovery." Dust Devil frowns as he's left holding a sword and nothing being resolved. "did we give them enough time?" Sandstorm walks over, holstering his Sandblaster gun. "Enough time for what?" Alpha Trion sighs. "I hope so." He turns to Sandstorm. "What did you need?" Sandstorm says, "Jetfire's been infected by a deadly virus. We need your help in finding a cure." Alpha Trion frowns. "I'm not sure how much I can help. My mission here is just too important." Sandstorm balks. "But you have to do something! Jetfire's getting worse... he might die." Alpha Trion sighs. "Well, we'll have to wait until Chromia and Firestar get back with the data, anyway, before I can proceed with our primary mission -- let's get back to the Temple, and I'll take a look and see what I can do." He looks at Dust Devil. "Come on, Dust Devil. We did well. Let's get back and hope for the best. "I can get you both back." Sandstorm transforms into a Sikorsky S-62 amphibious transport helicopter, large enough to carry both Autobots. Alpha Trion climbs slowly into the transport. "You have my thanks," he says tiredly. Alpha Trion settles into the back and lets Sandstorm take him home. Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. Alpha Trion is delivered to the Temple of Knowledge, and slowly and painfully disembarks. Sandstorm says, "Door to door service!" Alpha Trion says, "My thanks, Sandstorm." Sandstorm says, "You gotcha!" Sandstorm wanders over to the doorway to look for more enemies to fight.